


【Langerak/Weidenfeller】森林裡的那盞燈

by chingching27



Series: 【BVB】童話森林 [1]
Category: Borussia Dortmund - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, fairytale
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>童話故事AU</p><p>羊咩咩從凱利手裡拿到了一盞燈</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. （上）

**Author's Note:**

> 明顯是一個胡搞的設定XDDD
> 
> 祝親愛的咩咩26歲生日快樂！

今天是羊咩咩的生日。

從早上開始，森林裡的夥伴們見到羊咩咩時，總會歡喜而溫暖的送上一句生日祝福，羊咩咩一整天都非常開心的奔跑在林中。

但是對羊咩咩而言，生日的重頭戲，還是到凱利那邊領取生日禮物。

 

凱利是童話森林的主人，森林裡的花草樹木蟲魚走獸都是他所有，平時也是他在細心照料。小動物們在生日這天，總會到森林深處的凱利家裡，從凱利手上拿到一份生日禮物。

「今年你想要什麼禮物啊？小羊。」凱利總是摸著羊咩咩靠在他膝蓋上的頭，溫柔地問。羊咩咩已經從凱利手上拿到過好幾份實用的禮物，包括實用藥草圖鑑這種又厚又硬的磚頭書。

今年，是羊咩咩的26歲生日，他想要一個，心心念念很久的。

 

『凱利，我....我想要你的那盞燈。』羊咩咩怯怯地提出要求，凱利停下動作，驚訝地望著他。

「你想要燈？為什麼？」

『我覺得凱利的燈很漂亮....造型好美，而且總是溫柔地發著亮，即使在伸手不見五指的黑夜裡，凱利只要帶著他，也從來不用擔心迷失方向。』羊咩咩努力解釋自己的想法：『我很想要一個燈，可是全森林只有凱利有。我問了胖狐狸、小獅子、小兔子，大家都說，不知道要去哪裡才能找到這麼厲害的燈....』

 

這個要求讓凱利陷入左右為難的困境，這盞燈是凱利小時候收到的禮物，送禮人說，這燈非常特別，不用添油加火也能發光，還知道什麼樣的環境要發出什麼程度的光，什麼時候又需要收斂自己，讓黑暗接管，全世界不會再有一模一樣的第二盞燈了。燈一路陪伴凱利長大，即使是在凱利家面臨最艱辛的處境，差點要被迫出售童話森林時，凱利也從來沒想過要賣掉他的燈。他不僅僅是一盞好看的燈而已，對凱利而言，是和他同甘共苦的知心好友。

羊咩咩不是第一個問凱利要燈的小動物，卻是第一個讓凱利猶豫的。

 

乖巧聰明又懂事的羊咩咩，是童話森林裡最不需要凱利擔心的小動物，凱利向來非常疼他。很少提出要求的羊咩咩，只要有事來拜託凱利，凱利幾乎有求必應。

而這次，羊咩咩想要他的燈，還是以生日禮物的名義，讓凱利不知道如何是好。

 

見凱利沈默不語，羊咩咩有點心急，他仰起頭，蹭了蹭凱利的膝蓋，水汪汪的眼睛可憐兮兮的看著凱利：『凱利，拜託你....我真的很想要，我一定會好好照顧他的，你隨時可以來檢查燈過得好不好。拜託拜託拜託....』

嘆了一口氣，凱利投降了。

 

走進房間將燈拿了出來，凱利鄭重的交給羊咩咩，再三叮嚀：「小羊，我從來沒有把燈交給別人過，你一定要好好照顧他好嗎？我真的會三不五時就過去檢查的，如果發現你沒有好好愛護他，我隨時會收回來，知道嗎？」

羊咩咩高興得說不出來話來，他小心翼翼的收下燈，答應了凱利。

 

羊咩咩終於得到朝思暮想的那盞燈，卻發生一件沒有人知道該怎麼辦的事。

離開凱利的燈，不亮了。


	2. （下）

心急如焚的羊咩咩四處求助，幾乎問遍了森林裏大大小小所有動物，凱利也幫他帶著燈去找人修理，但說也奇怪，凱利手上的燈總是一切正常，但只要交還給羊咩咩，燈光很快就熄滅。

 

『燈是不是不喜歡我？』羊咩咩哭喪著臉跟好朋友小獅子訴苦，小獅子也只能莫可奈何的安慰他：「畢竟這是陪著凱利長大的燈，他一定捨不得離開凱利，不開心是正常的。你要像凱利說的那樣好好照顧他，讓他發現換個對象陪伴也不是壞事，也許燈就會亮起來了呢？」

無計可施的羊咩咩，選擇相信小獅子的話，開始了充滿耐心的等待之旅。

 

那天起，森林裏的住客們，不管在哪裏，白天還是黑夜，只要在路上遇到羊咩咩，總會發現他羊角上掛著一盞燈，一盞還不會亮的燈。

羊咩咩把燈照護得很好，隨時保持著乾淨，燈的掛手上因為時間而生的鏽斑被他仔細的清除，燈罩上曾有的塵埃亦不見蹤跡。一旦離開家，燈必定隨行；在家裏的時間，燈也始終被放在羊咩咩視線可及之處。

這樣的日子過了半年，大家似乎都漸漸習慣了羊咩咩有一盞不會亮的燈的事實，小獅子甚至試圖說服他，燈的造型這麼好看，當裝飾品掛在羊角上不也挺美？會不會亮無所謂嘛！但羊咩咩不肯接受這個結果。

當初凱利送給他的是一盞會自主調節光線的聰明而美麗的燈，沒有理由在他身邊就不行啊。

 

事情的轉機出現在一個冬天的雪夜。

那天晚上，羊咩咩受小兔子所託，到森林的東邊那座小小的藥廠找一對雙胞胎貓咪，為生病的兔寶寶取藥。住在森林西邊的羊咩咩橫越了大半個森林，好不容易才在矮樹叢環繞的河流旁，找到了小小藥廠。貓咪哥哥仔細的問過兔寶寶的症狀後，抓了幾把藥放在籃子裏，掛在羊咩咩的羊角上，讓他帶回去給小兔子。

 

回家的路上，太陽已經下山了，偏偏又是一個沒有月亮的晚上。羊咩咩藉著剩餘的夕陽光線，匆匆忙忙的趕著路，卻還是很不幸的依然趕不及在天色完全暗下前，離開沾滿積雪的森林小徑抵達目的。

徒勞的調整著羊角上的燈，羊咩咩心急如焚的在小徑上狂奔，卻一下子就撞入了沒有路的樹叢，來來回回多次之後，羊咩咩疲倦的坐倒在路旁。

 

『怎麼辦啊？我們今晚就要露宿在外了嗎？我是沒關係啦，可是吃不到藥的兔寶寶病情會加重的。』羊咩咩挫敗的自言自語，抬眼看向羊角上安靜的燈：『如果你會亮就好了，我們就找得到回家的路了。』

燈當然不會回答他，依然維持著一貫的沉默與黑暗。

羊咩咩嘆了口氣，把燈放了下來，伸手摟在懷裏。

 

一片死寂當中，羊咩咩突然開口說：『其實我第一眼在凱利家看見你時我就好喜歡你喔。』羊咩咩回憶著：『那時候我還是一隻小小羊，在下過雨的泥地了打了好幾滾，被凱利抓回家洗澡。我還記得凱利把你放在浴室的架子最上面，我一進浴室就看到你了，真是我看過造型最好看最古典美的燈，而且又好厲害！凱利說亮一點就亮一點，說太亮了就暗一點，我從來沒看過這麼特別的燈....那時候我就好想也要一盞，可是凱利說你是他的寶貝，全世界獨一無二的。』

 

『....對不起我把你從凱利身邊帶走了，但我真的非常非常喜歡你，我一直都有很認真地好好照顧你啊，你也為我亮起來好不好？』羊咩咩誠懇的說。

 

然而等了好半晌，燈一點反應都沒有。原本的期待逐漸消退，羊咩咩感覺鼻子開始有點發酸。也許是因為黑暗總是讓人情緒無所遁形，沈積已久的失望緩緩發酵，迅速衝擊了羊咩咩的淚腺。

 

『嗚....』羊咩咩小聲的啜泣起來，壓抑的哭聲在寂靜的森林中聽來分外可憐：『你亮一次嘛，一次也好啊....嗚怎麼辦我們迷路了回不去....你為什麼不亮....』

 

 

 

就在這時，燈開始出現微妙的變化。

銀色的燈絲漸漸發紅，從微微的亮光開始，慢慢的大發光明，照亮了他們視野所及的一整片樹林。

 

 

羊咩咩大喜過望，抱著燈親了又親：『我就知道你最好了你最好了我最喜歡你了！耶我們可以把藥送去給小兔子了！可以回家了！』

 

順利完成送藥任務回到家中的羊咩咩，準備就寢時依依不捨的將燈從羊角上卸下，輕輕放在床邊。

『雖然不知道你明天還會不會亮，可是今天你第一次在我身邊亮起來，我真的好開心喔。』羊咩咩閉起眼睛，睡意濃濃的說：『晚安，希望你明天還會亮。』

 

羊咩咩闔上眼後很快地進入夢鄉，燈也悄悄地降低了自己的亮度，調整成適合入睡的夜燈。睡夢中的羊咩咩彷彿感受到燈的溫柔，嘴角輕輕的翹了起來。

 

晚安喔小羊，明天我依然會為你發光。


End file.
